


Sometimes Exhaustion Can Be A Blessing

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Confession, M/M, jaytimweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough night out on patrol Jason is on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion and when a certain vigilante shows up he finds it difficult to control his brain to mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Exhaustion Can Be A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of JayTimWeek: Confession!
> 
> I had fun writing Jason in this one and hope you like it too!
> 
> If you'd like to come and see what's going on over on tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> <3 MOLIM

                Jason was _tired._ It was bordering on 4am, he had been patrolling all night, he had a few bruises and he needed to go to sleep. So when the call came in that there was some gang members, part of who-really-gives-a-shit doing who-really-gives-a-fuck, Jason groaned and swore that after he got done with this he was going to bed. Jason dropped into the warehouse and felt his left ankle twinge. He forgot about that one. It was probably sprained, but who really gave a fuck at this point in time. Jason just wanted to get out of here and lick his wounds like some sort of kicked puppy.

                “Well, what do we have here?” he sneered as everyone around him stopped what they were doing to stare at him. “Look. It’s the middle of the night and I’m sure we’d all rather be in bed. So if all of you put down your weapons and leave right now, I promise that I will wait until a later date to beat the shit out of all of you.”

                The group hesitated a moment before turning their weapons on Jason. The man sighed and cracked his knuckles and un-holstered his guns.

                “I was really hoping we could work this out like civilized people, but I guess that ship sailed a long time ago.”

Jason really wished that he could be using real bullets instead of rubber ones at the moment. He was tired and he wanted to make people hurt. That’s probably why he pulled the trigger on his first shot and hit the guy closest to him in the kneecap. He went down hard, writhing and screaming in pain. That only seemed to anger the rest of the people around him who thought they could get a bullet through his helmet.

Jason knew he was being reckless. Hell, he could feel every bullet that slammed into his body armor with the intent to kill. He started shooting with one hand and elbowing others in the face. After seeing him start to fight back, the group backed off to look for cover. Jason hadn’t realized what was happening until he turned around, after gaining a new bloodstain on his sleeve from a broken nose, to see the area around him was empty.

Jason ran off to the right and took cover behind some old conveyor belt. He surveyed the area around him and saw shapes lurking in the shadows. The gang members seemed to be grouped together in different areas of the warehouse. He supposed he would just have to take them out one by one now that they were all separated. He looked around his hideout and spotted three guys holed up around the corner of the conveyor belt he was behind.

Jason stalked forward with the intent of a panther. He holstered the gun in his right hand as he crept to the corner. He pulled the closest of the group towards him and slammed his head into the wall. Both other men fumbled with their guns to try and get a shot in, but Jason wasn’t having any of it. He gave each of them a bullet to the chest, forcing them to the floor to writhe in pain. He ziptied the group before moving on.

Jason spotted the next group hidden behind a section of crates and was just about to move when his comm link crackled to life. He could have groaned in frustration. This night was just not going his way.

“How’s it going down there, Hood?” Red Robin, Tim of all people, spoke in his ear.

Jason wanted to cry out from frustration. He wanted to throw a fit, because god damn it, he was tired. He was sore. And now he had to try and control his brain and his attention with Tim around him. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do when Tim was striding around in incredibly tight pants that made his ass look so good. Jason was convinced he knew how good he looked too.

Jason grunted out a reply instead. “It’s going. As soon as I finish up here, I’m going to bed.”

“How about I give you an extra hand and you can get to that bed that much faster.” Jason heard the rustle of Tim’s cape over the com and figured he was probably climbing through one of the windows.

“Why, are you trying to get into my bed, Babybird?” Jason nearly swore after the sentence left his mouth. He was seriously tired if his brain to mouth filter was already conking out.

Tim only chuckled lowly. “You’ll just have to find out, now won’t you?”

Jason nearly had a heart attack with how calmly Tim took what he’d said. He’d even bantered back as well and Jason was going to stop his brain from reading too much into that. It was just Tim. Tim wouldn’t feel that way about him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Tim drop down from the rafters onto an unsuspecting group of people. He turned his attention back to the group hiding behind the crates and darted forward before they could see him.

Jason jumped on top of the crates and smashed two guys’ heads together and kicked the third in the stomach. The fourth got a kick to Jason’s side and Jason gave him a rubber bullet to the chest. He had just finished ziptieing the last of the group when he heard a crash behind him. Jason whirled around at the sound and saw Tim stalking over to a guy he’d just thrown across the floor.

Jason started making his way over to where Tim was beating the guy’s ass when he felt a searing pain across his arm. He turned and found someone had stabbed him. Thanks to his suit, the cut was probably a small one, but that didn’t stop the blood from soaking into the surrounding fabric. Jason growled and punched him in the face. Not wanting to deal with these idiots anymore.

Jason looked around at the bodies littering the floor of the warehouse. He felt his muscles sagging and straining under the effort of holding himself up. Slowly, he knelt down and pulled out his last ziptie, lethargically tying the guy’s hands behind his back. Jason heard a distressed noise come from behind him. He assumed it was Tim, but was too exhausted to turn around and look. He was so tired, maybe he could close his eyes and rest for a minute before going home. He sighed, thinking about how much he was going to have to patch up the gash in his arm.

“Hood! You’re bleeding!” Tim was at his side in an instant and Jason just looked at him dumbly.

“I…got stabbed,” Jason mumbled, not quite understanding why it was such a big deal.

“You’re probably going to need stitches. Let’s get out of here,” Tim said, pulling Jason to his feet.

Jason stumbled. He really shouldn’t be feeling so woozy from a little blood loss. He pulled out his grapple gun and pulled himself up to the skywalk with Tim following closely behind. As Jason pushed open the window and fired his grapple to the opposite building, he convinced himself that it was only because Tim was concerned about his wellbeing because he was stabbed that he was staying so close.

Jason misjudged his landing and ended up sprawled across the rooftop. Tim was on him in a second.

“Damn it, Hood! You are seriously not okay. We need to get you to a safe house,” Tim said, leaning over him and pulling off his helmet.

Jason just stared up at him. Even though he couldn’t see Tim’s eyes, Tim’s face was almost angelic. Especially with the way his hair was falling around his face and framing it in a tender, black cascade. Almost as though he was in a trance, Jason reached up and pushed Tim’s hair behind his ear. Tim froze at the action, but Jason didn’t register it. He sighed and let his hand fall from Tim’s face.

“God, I’m an idiot,” Jason muttered.

“Jay,” Tim’s voice was strained, but Jason didn’t even register that he spoke.

“I must really be a masochist for loving you.” Tim stopped breathing and Jason felt the adrenaline dump when he registered what he’d said. He scrambled away from Tim and stumbled to his feet, grappling off the top of the warehouse in the direction of his safehouse.

Jason felt the panic coursing through him as he swung from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to safety with each grapple. He couldn’t believe that he’d just let that slip out. Tim probably thought he was a total creeper now. Hell, Jason felt like one. The two of them were practically brothers and Jason had tried to kill him, almost succeeding in some cases too. There’s no way that Tim would even consider caring about him in the romantic sense.

Jason stumbled onto the fire escape outside of his safehouse window. He crashed into the brick wall and slumped against the building, trying to breathe through the pain that was assaulting each of his limbs. He disabled his security and pushed through the window, falling into a heap on the floor. Jason stayed there for a few moments, trying not to pass out from the pain that radiated from his arm. He groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

Jason staggered to his feet and pushed the window down with his good arm. He reset the security and shuffled over to the bathroom. Leaning against the doorframe, Jason allowed his leather jacket to fall from his shoulders and land in a bundle on the floor. He not so gently pulled the domino mask from his face and added it to the pile, dimly aware that in his panic he left his helmet behind. It wasn’t like that could be the worst thing to happen with the way things went today.

Jason slowly undid each of the clasps on his body armor. He shuddered in pain when the chest plates fell away, suddenly making the weight he was carrying that much lighter and forcing him to release the tension in his shoulders. Pain spiked down his arm as the muscles spasmed from the lack of tension. Jason struggled to get out of his black long sleeve shirt, pulling out his uninjured left arm first. He grit his teeth, preparing himself for the searing pain that was to come.

Jason took several deep breaths and ripped the shirt over his head and off his right arm. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Jason allowed his right arm to hang by his side as he leaned over to untie his combat boots. He toed off the boots and unbuckled his cargo pants, pushing them down with the one hand. After kicking the pants off his legs, he grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and slid down against the bathtub in nothing but his boxers. Jason sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. His exhaustion had returned and he was ready to pass out in bed.

Jason heard his living room window slide open. There was only one person who would be coming to his safe house at this hour. He closed his eyes and sagged against the wall. He was not in the mood to deal with this right now. Tim was probably only here to make sure he didn’t die and then he’d leave him out of disgust.

“Jason?” Tim called from the living room.

“What?” he asked, sounding defeated.

Tim rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway. Jason saw that he was holding his helmet and looked stricken when he saw Jason on the floor. Tim set Jason’s helmet on the sink and knelt down in front of him.

“I had a bit of a rough night, Babybird,” Jason chuckled, but winced when it irritated his injuries.

Tim unlatched his cape and let it fall to the floor, but he smiled at Jason’s humor regardless. He grabbed the first aid kit that was sitting in Jason’s lap.

“You shouldn’t have run away with your arm injured the way it is. You could’ve gotten even more hurt.” Tim pulled out an alcohol wipe and started wiping up the blood around Jason’s cut. Jason hissed when it was swiped over the open skin.

“I thought it was your job to make me feel better, not make me feel worse.”

Tim tutted. “It’s your own fault for getting stabbed in the first place. At least you only need a couple butterfly sutures and not actual stitches.” He pulled the desired bandages from the kit and placed them over Jason’s cut, pulling the wound shut. Tim poked at the bruises that dotted his chest and arms. “You did have a rough night.”

Jason sighed. “Told you.”

“Jason…”

“Don’t, Tim,” he winced, thinking about what he said earlier.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say,” he reprimanded, smacking Jason in the chest. Jason winced and rubbed the tender spot that Tim had hit. Tim looked up shyly through his eyelashes. “I…love you, too.”

Jason swore that he stopped breathing at those words. Tim began to nervously fidget when Jason didn’t say anything. Ignoring the throbbing in his arm, Jason surged forward and crashed their lips together. He snaked an arm around Tim’s waist and pulled him against him. The kiss was messy and desperate at first, their lips not quite connecting where they should, but the two fell in sync quickly. Tim shifted until he was straddling Jason’s lap.

Jason tightened his grip around Tim. He brought his other hand and tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair. In response, Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason ran his tongue along Tim’s bottom lip who eagerly allowed him access. Jason tilted Tim’s head back and deepened the kiss.

Jason’s lungs were burning before he pulled himself away. He pressed their foreheads together, forcing their breaths to mix in the space between them. Jason started laughing at the ridiculousness of everything that had happened.

“Hey, Tim?” Jason asked, breathlessly.

“What?” he asked, smiling and rubbing his thumb over Jason’s cheek.

“Wanna go out with me?”

Tim laughed. “Do you even have to ask?”  

Jason smiled, strangely thankful for how this evening turned out and claimed Tim’s lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeback, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
